In certain computing devices, it may be desirable to have a thin form factor. However, as parts are removed or resized to achieve the thin form factor, the overall durability of the computing device may be diminished. For example, in some cases, as the computing device gets thinner, the computing device may bend or break more easily. In cases where components are removed, the computing device may not have the desired functionality.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.